


Do you trust me now?

by Servena



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Sharing a Body, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Usually she whispers. This time she screams. “ENCHANTRESS!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

She can hear him shout over the noise of the crumbling building as he realizes what she is about to do, “June, NO!”

But the steel beams are giving way with a terrible groaning sound and he is going to be crushed and there is _no time_.

Usually she whispers. It is enough to open the cage that is herself and let the other being take control. This time she screams. “ENCHANTRESS!”

In the same instant she can feel the hand grabbing her own and turning it over. She is being pushed out of her body, back into a corner of her own mind which is no longer her own.

The Enchantress is here. She is terrible in her beauty and June can feel her chuckle at the unexpected freedom, a dark sound that rises from her throat.

 _Please_ , she starts begging. _Save him please save him you can have my body my soul everything please_

Usually, the world would go dark for her until the moment when – if – she regains control. This time she sees – is allowed to see - everything.

The Enchantress steps into nothing and reappears on the other side of the rubble, where Rick is desperately trying to move the pillar that’s pinning his leg to the ground. She moves the object aside with a mere wave of her hand like it weights nothing at all.

He stumbles to his feet, steadies himself on the wall that has begun to slant. “Give her back!” he shouts. A piece of the ceiling comes down right next to him.

_Get him out of there!_

The Enchantress grabs Rick by the neck as if he were a kitten and disappears, only seconds before the last supporting elements of the building give in and it comes down in a cloud of dust that rises high into the sky.

They are standing on the roof of a parking garage a few hundred meters down the road. Rick is panting and tries not to put too much weight on his injured leg and his gun is aimed at her heart.

“Give her back”, he says through gritted teeth.

The Enchantress leans her head to the side. The metal of her attire is clinking quietly. “You should bow down before me and thank me for your life.”

Then she is gone.

 June only realizes that she is in control once again when she has already wrapped her arms around Rick’s shoulders and started sobbing.

In the back of her mind a dark voice whispers, _Do you trust me now?_


End file.
